Usuario:Nanomech25
Sobre mi Hola soy Nanomech 25 aqui esta mi informacion: Nombre real: Confidencial Apodo: Me gusta que me digan Nano ya que mi nombre aqui es Nanomech25 y Nano me suena muy genial, ademas me acuerda un juego muy famoso llamado Fusion Fall Edad: '''Confidencial '''Especialidad: Tomar imagenes de los capitulos de Ben 10 y ponerlas en esta wiki Hobbie: Estar en la compu, Jugar Nintendo DS, Jugar Play 2, Pasar tiempo con mis amigos 'Ben 10 La Amenaza Alienígena: '''Es mi serie en la Fannon wiki si quieres verla has click aqui ''thumb Mis contribuciones * Mis Episodios Favoritos Aqui estan mis episodios favoritos de las 3 series: Ben 10: *Un Nuevo Héroe *Ben 10 Contra Los 10 Negativos *Un Día Perfecto *De Regreso a Casa *Y otros que no me acuerdo xD!! Ben 10 Fuerza Alienígena *Ben 10 Regresa *Todos Hablan Sobre el Clima *La Gran Hazaña de Kevin *Un Viejo Conocido *La Guerra de los Mundos (Parte 1 y 2) *La Venganza de Vilgax (Parte 1 y 2) *Sin una mano *Simple *Venganza *La Batalla Final (Parte 1 y 2) Ben 10 Supremacía Alienígena *Fama *Videojuegos *Hora de ser héroe *Un peligro tóxico *Fusionado *Aggregor Supremo *Mapa del Infinito *El Núcleo *Perplexahedro *El Fuerte de la Creación *El enemigo de mi enemigo *Poder Absoluto (Parte 1 y 2) *La transformación de Eunice *Viktor: Despojos para el Vencedor *Entrenamiento básico *Ben 10,000 regresaPrisoner 775 is Missing *El prisionero 775 no está *La purga *The Ultimate Sacrifice *A Knight to Remember *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Mis Sub-paginas de Usuario Mi lista de Amigos, conocidos y enemigos Articulos que he creado Aqui estan los articulos que he creado (Emmm.... es lo mismo del título xD) *Escrutinos *Talonfark *Sr. Baumann *Haplar *Esposa de Haplar *Bebé de Haplar *Nave de Trumbipulor *Máscara de desplazamiento de plasma *Guante electromagnético *Espada Láser *Cuerda de mazos electroestática *Escudo de plasma *Festejos Carnival *Nave de los Vreedle *Sistema de protección Galvan *Tecno-propulsor *Venti-nave *Apéndice látigo eléctrico *Ascalon *Fábrica Techadon *Torre Némesis *Granada de onda sónica *Bomba reescriptora de ADN *Edificio maligno *Nave de Simian *Imperium Im Mentum *Tecno-espada *Tecno-cañón *Traje de Ultra-T *Tecno-botas *Apéndice látigo *Hermoso niño Vreedle *Pistola eliminadora de máscara plasmática *Tecno-brazos puntiagudos *Tecno-cañón misil *Tecno-espada láser *Nunchucks eléctricos *Jet de ala plegable Alien Favorito Acuatico25.gif|Acuatico Cannonbolt_u.25.gif|Cannonbolt Supremo Diamante25.gif|Diamante Ditto25.gif|Ditto Fourams25.gif|Cuatrobrazos Nanomech25.gif|Nanomech Rath25.gif|Rath U.frio25.gif|Frio Supremo Water_hazra25.gif|Amenaza Acuatica Untitled25.gif|Armadillo Terra25.gif|Tortutornado Spidermu25.gif|Mono Araña Supremo Jetray25.gif|Jetray Humon25.gif|Humongosaurio Supremo Ghost25.gif|Fantasmatico Fuegopu25.gif|Fuego Pantanoso Supremo Buzz25.gif|Buzzshock Mis Medallas, Premios y Placas Medalla_Grado_2.gif|Por ser Grado 2 Medalla_Grado_Diseñador1.gif|Medalla por ser Diseñador 120px-Nanomech252.jpg|Por participar en CDU2010 120px-Nanomech255.jpg|Otra medalla por participar en CDU2010 Ulti_oro_2.png|Me dieron un Ultimatrix de oro no me acuerdo por que XD!! Vive_el_Mundiall.gif|Por votar en el Mundial Zvesda de BenTenny10AF 1185156949089HeS.jpg|Por quedar de tercer lugar en la Copa Mundial de Ta-Te-Ti 180px-Nano_de_Oro.jpg|Por ganar la primera temporada de Batallas de Usuarios 2010 Personajes_Asesinos.gif|Por ser un Personaje Asesino EggConcurso.png|Por ayudar a la wiki =D PlataConcurso5.png|Por quedar en Segundo lugar en el Wiki-Concurso #5 =D Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios de Costa Rica Categoría:Usuarios Destacados Categoría:Administradores